Morgan Kurtis
Morgan Kurtis (July 24th, 1984) was born in Passion Point Florida to Janelle Kurtis and Ben Talbot. She is the oldest of three sisters. Her younger sisters, Piper Kurtis and Alyssa Kurtis are 5 and 9 years younger than her respectively. When she was 8 years old Stephen Bartley, Grady North, Darryl Marshall and Kelvin Price tried to rape Morgan. Her mother caught wind of it, and placed a curse on all of them. When she was 12 years old, her father died. That same year she and her friends formed a band called Partial Discharge. The other members of the band were Carmella DeSantos, Marissa Mulder and Holly Wood. Morgan was the drummer in the band. Their band broke up in 1998 because Carmella went solo. After that she began studying witchcraft. Morgan is friends with Ginny Lynn and her daughter Cyan Lynn. In 2002 she began working at Aphrodite, which was run by Flower Montgomery. Morgan disliked her boss. Her younger sister Piper took a job at Aprhodite as well in 2007. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Morgan was a suspect because she was a Witch. During the investigation, the four men who tried to rape her were murdered. Morgan however was cleared. Afterwards, she and her sisters took over Wickworks while still reluctantly working at Aphrodite. =Childhood= Morgan was raised by her mother. Her father wasn't around much, by her own mother's choice. In her early yerars, Ginny Lynn used to babysit for her. She and Cyan Lynn, and Brenna Quinn used to play together a lot. They were three very good friends. But Cyan left when she was 7. When she was just 8 years old, Stephen Bartley, Grady North, Darryl Marshall and Kelvin Price tried to rape her. They began touching her inapprorpiately when her mother caught them. Her mother then cursed them. When bad things started to happen, they killed 5 people in order to try to break the curse. Morgan was good friends with Holly Wood, Marissa Mulder, and Carmella DeSantos. They all decided to form a band together. Morgan played the drums. She was pretty good at it, but wasn't sure about a future in singing. =High School= Morgan attended North Miami High School. In her freshman year, her band split up. She did however visit Cyan Lynn over the summers in California, and traveled up to Virginia as well. Morgan did fairly well in school, though she never wanted to attend College. =Aphrodite= After High School, Morgan took a job at Aphrodite. Flower Montgomery hired her quickly because of her witchcraft knowlege. But Morgan didn't like or trust Flower. And with good reason -- Flower was always up to something. But she had to make a living somehow. Her younger sister took a job at the beauty parlor in 2007. She and Flower got along much better than Morgan ever did. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Morgan was a suspect. She was chosen because of her Witchcraft background. The four men who tried to rape Morgan were murdered by Edward Adair. Morgan was key in learning more about why they were chosen, and what they did. =Later Life= Morgan went on to have a daughter of her own, Alice Kurtis. She never married. She helps Miley Boothe run Wickworks, and continues working at Aphrodite, though reluctantly. =Quotes= "One is a religion, the other is a practice. You can do both, one, or neither." - Difference between Wicca and Witchcraft "It dates back a very long time. Dating back to even before the days of Claudius Emerson. The first witches in this area were here in the late 1600's. Isabella Carthen, Lucretia Kurtis, and Hecuba Rosenthall." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0